


Fine Line

by Penguinteacup



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Angry!sex, M/M, Niki POV, PWP, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinteacup/pseuds/Penguinteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Niki hates James. Really hates him. Hates his smug, irritating asshole face and his ridiculous blonde hair and his obscenely tight jeans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing a nice fluffyish story and then I abandoned it and wrote something more porny instead. First post on AO3, first Rush fic, probably second ever fic I've actually finished. Please don't hate it, it's only little! Also apologies if I error with the posting rules.
> 
> Based on characters in Rush film, no offence meant, no profit made, did not happen.
> 
> *crosses fingers and runs away*

Sometimes Niki hates James. Really hates him. Hates his smug, irritating asshole face and his ridiculous blonde hair and his obscenely tight jeans. He hates him so much he wants to dig his fingernails into the flesh of his arms. Push him violently against a wall and see the surprise on his face when he does so. Like he wasn’t expecting the ‘rat’ to be capable of it. He wants to stand in the quiet and listen to the sounds of their heavy breathing while he decides what to do next. Wants to see the uncertain fear on James’ face.

Then he wants to drag his teeth, the teeth James is so fond of making fun of, against the pulse of James’ neck. Wants to hear the catch in his breathing when he does it. He wants to kiss him roughly like he’s trying to take the smile off his face, the breath from his mouth, and then pull away so he’s left panting, and lips bruised.

Tension taut in the air now. He wants to tell James in sharp words of one syllable to get on his knees and to watch him do it without hesitation, without complaint; without shame. Wants to look down and see James looking up at him for a change, hair dishevelled over his eyes but not enough to stop them meeting Niki’s.

He wants to hear the intake of James’ breath as he pulls down layers of clothing. Wants adrenaline to course through his veins, like he’s about to win a race, but better. He wants to see James’ lips parted. Ready. Most of all he wants to push himself between those pretty poster boy lips and watch eyelids flutter closed as he does so. Wants to still his breathing for a second, concentrate on not bucking his hips, not yielding completely to the warm velvet of James mouth. And then he wants James to move.

He wants him not to be practiced and perfect, but to be rough and and sloppy and eager and _James_.

He wants to lose himself in the slick swipes of his tongue. He wants to coil his fingers in locks of soft blonde hair, tug on them just a little. Feel James’ hands, large and heavy on the backs of his legs, feel that it might be the only thing keeping him upright. Wants to feel the low, dirty vibration as James responds with a smug chuckle to a whimpering sound Niki might have made.

James speeding up, in a hurry as always. Close now, really close. He wants to tell James, struggles to remember English words as he takes him deeper. Can only remember _James, James, James_. Wants to somehow tear himself away just so he can wrap a fist around his cock to finish himself off. Looking at James’ flushed, sweat sheened face, hand palming himself through his jeans is more than enough and his hips are snapping forward and he’s coming in waves over his hand and onto James’ mouth.

He really wants to hate James but something tight in his chest says he’s not sure that he does.


End file.
